


~Bittersweet//One~

by Jeelynasaurus



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new series involving a complicated romance between Kisame and you, dear reader. You<br/>have been hurt by this handsome Akatsuki member . . . but were you really? </p><p>Or was it you that did the hurting?</p><p>And what will you do about it?</p><p>To find out, leave comments letting me know what you think. And don't go any where, cause this is not all folks. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Bittersweet//One~

A figure leaned against the doorframe of your room, the moonlight illuminating his blue skin. His very presence caused shivers to rack your spine, but you managed to keep your poker face on as you turned to greet him.

    "Kisame. What a _pleasure_ to see you." You say with a sneer.

    All you recieve in reply is a smirk. You frown as it becomes obvious that the Akatsuki member can see right through your calm facade. You roll your eyes at him before crossing your arms over your chest, accentuating some of your more ample features.

    Kisame doesn't even bother to hide his interest in these features and it just furthers your anger.

    "Just tell me what the fuck you want and then get the hell out!"

    For a minute there is silence as blue eyes meet your own (e/c) orbs. The atmosphere in the room is tense and your fingers twitch for the kunai in your pocket.

    What is he doing back here? After all these years, what could he possibly want?

    Finally, your scorned lover speaks.

    "I've been sent to request you join the Akatsuki."

    Your heart drops at these words, and once again the room is filled with bone chilling silence. Join the Akatsuki? See Kisame every day and possibly get to work with him? Well of course there was a part of you that wanted - no, _craved_ \- his attention and love but you respected yourself too much to let him break you again.

    You wouldn't give him the satisfaction, damn it.

    Still, joining the Akatsuki could be quite the help when it came to income. Not to mention you had a burning curiousity to meet those infamous men who ruled the ninja world. Besides you have full confidence in your ability to resist the swordsmans charms. So really, what was the harm?

    It could even be fun. Maybe if you got close enough to him . . .

    Well, you had always been the one for dramatic revenge.

    Glaring at Kisame, who was still watching you patiently, you finally nodded.

    "Alright. Lead the way."

    As you turned away to gather your belongings, you missed the meancing smile that curled its way onto blue lips.

    You weren't the only one in the mood for revenge.


End file.
